Providing protection and safety for pet animals when they are outdoors has been a difficult problem in the past. Due to an animal's natural inclinations and curiosity, pets can wander off during an unsupervised moment and become injured or lost. Such an animal may be subjected to severe weather conditions, exposure to parasites, being struck by a vehicle, particularly at night, or being stolen if of a particular breed or pedigree.
In recent years a variety of pet accessories have been invented to address these problems individually. More specifically, dog coats and sweaters have been developed for the purpose of protecting dogs from inclement weather. Other dog garments and collars have been developed to provide flea repelling strips at preselected places on the animal. Still other garments and harnesses have been devised to protect animals from serious night accidents. Finally, numerous collars have been invented which include identification devices containing ownership information to facilitate the return of the lost animal.